darkestdefendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantasma Timeline
Note: Although Phantasma had been active in 2015, this page begins at January 2016. 2016 January 2016 Phantasma was a member of Team Plasma back in January, there wasn't much going on back in this time, and she didn't have much attention from people at the time. Although it is noted that she, DoD Riley, and a few friends were involved in an RP back then. Phantasma creates the Phantasma's Kingdom clan, and bases it in the Ireland Club Community. Phantasma decides (with the approval of LELBeouf) to revive #MAD (Miiverse After Dark) and drew several various things, most involving herself or Pokemon. An especially popular post of hers was a certain Yoshi drawing that a popular Yoshi user overreacted to, bringing extra attention to Phantasma. (Before she had her then-alt, PhantasmaForever) Team Plasma is revived, and she rejoins. She is later banned because of CumehnHa. February 2016 Little stuff happened, Phantasma was banned for the first time early this month for her #MAD posts. She quit shortly after, though. May 2016 Phantasma temporarily takes over DoD, and soon her brother returns to reclaim it. She also helped during the DoD vs SP war that started this month. June 2016 Phantasma's popularity rises, she starts posting in the Peru Club for a while. She also begins making suggestive posts in NSLUC saying stuff like "What I'd do if I had Litten irl" and stuff like that, NSLUC really began to react to her posts around this time, and she begins to troll a lot of people, even including her foes and her brother. July 2016 Phazon appears and gets Phantasma's main banned again, he report-bombs Phantasma's alt, PhantasmaForever, which miraculously didn't get banned, Phazon would later get deservedly banned in response, he returned on a different account that later got perma'd. Phantasma's main was also unfortunately perma'd, and received a Console Ban warning. Then the PhantasmaForever account became her new main. She and her brother leave Team Plasma officially as well. Phantasma's popularity (and infamy) in NSLUC continues to grow, and she even meets some other well-known / popular users, including AJ, Miinion, etc. August 2016 Phantasma trolls NSLUC in a slightly more aggressive manner, "Phantasmifying" memes such as the semi-popular 'Nut Shack' meme (Nya Shack), and other games, shows, characters, etc. She also teamed up with Miinion, the AS clan, Birdman and other users for a massive invasion on NSLUC this month, apparently that also helped her become really 'popular' among NSLUC. At some point this month she basically confesses to being a troll, and various users post about it, as if it was really that much of a surprise. Phantasma also makes several alts to continue trolling NSLUC longer, building up to 6 alts. Unexpectedly, near the end of the month, Phantasma created a Pokemon clan known as the Solar Littens, mostly for Pokemon Sun and Moon, it gains members immediately. September 2016 Not much of any noteworthy events that were memorized. October 2016 Currently same as September. Phantasma goes silent mid-October due to a ban, and other various issues. Nyavember 2016 Phantasma returns after nearly half a month (Technically returned near the end of October, but...) and returns to what she does best; trolling the New Super Luigi U community again. November 5th, 2016- Phantasma shocked the NSLUC by pulling out backwards notifications, the community was in an uproar about this, and Phantasma even teased the community, giving subtle hints until people finally discovered she was behind it, to which she responded by posting: "YOU ALL THOUGHT SOMEONE ELSE WAS BEHIND THE BACKWARD NYOTIFICATIONS, BUT NYO! IT WAS ME, PHANTASMA!" Ironically, she was already finishing up for the night. Later in the month, she got banned again. December 2016 She was relatively active through early December, and her brother DoD Riley decided to join the community she usually posts to on his alt (and to a lesser extent, on his main) They've since become a team-of-sorts in the community, with him trolling NSLUC a little ("Nya for the BROTHER of your Miiverse Queen!") before going to remind her to start triggering the community. Ironically enough, more people seem to like her regardless. DoD Riley also often posts fanfictions from this alt, which usually get a positive reaction despite being furry fanfics. It seems people enjoy his writing on them. (The one that was negatively reviewed was the Lusamine x Umbreon one) This month also featured Phantasma's birthday, which gave her Main's drawing easy access to the Popular Posts section, and a fair number of users celebrated this as well. 2017 January 2017 Various events occurred, including a ban as a result of her posting several 'SibShip' drawings. (um... EW?) Phantasma also trolled the First Order clan in the Arkansas and Greece communities as well. Observing (2016 Plasma's Observer) also saw the Phanterver mii... and didn't like it. February 2017 Phantasma begins closing some of her alt accounts, when asked why she responded that she didn't have the time currently to keep using them, and some false reporter could easily target any of those as well, causing a sudden, unexpected ban. Category:Phantasma Category:History